


Dog Days

by OperationFCC



Series: Tumblr Sheith Prompts and Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dog adoption, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, domestic sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperationFCC/pseuds/OperationFCC
Summary: Keith doesn't like dogs, but his mind is quickly changed after spending a couple of hours dogsitting for Lance.Tumblr prompt for @34choco, who asked for: "Domestic Sheith picking out a dog."





	Dog Days

“Keith, c’mon, please?  It’ll just be for a couple of hours.”

Keith couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he pinned the phone to his ear with his shoulder, freeing up his hands so he could finish filling up the bookshelves.  “You do know Shiro and I just moved?  Pretty sure you’re the one who should be doing us the friendly favor,” Keith replied, half-joking, half-not.  With Shiro at work, Keith had spent most of the day moving and unpacking boxes, leaving the big furniture that he couldn’t lift by himself in the truck.  

On the other end of the line, Lance scoffed, “I will, I will.  I’ll be over later tonight, but I can’t miss this meeting.  Please?  Pleaaaaa-”

Keith closed his eyes, tilting his head back.  He wasn’t very fond of dogs, but he liked to think that he could be a good friend every now and again.  “Alright!  I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Yes!  Thank you!  I’d just hate to keep her in the kennel, you know?  Right about now, I’d be taking her out for a walk, and when we’d get back I’d-”

“Just… leave me a list or something,” Keith sighed, already zipping up his hoodie and wrapping a scarf around his neck.  “Get going, you’re gonna be late.”

“Sweet, thanks again!  Key’s under the mat.  Bye!”

As he stepped outside and locked the door behind him, he could only hope that the next couple of hours would pass by quickly.

* * *

Shiro’s phone beeped with a notification, and he pulled it out of his pocket to glance at the screen.  His brow furrowed at the unexpected text, the corner of his lip pulling up in an amused smile.

_Keith:  Can we get a dog?_

* * *

After 9 PM hit, Lance left, and exhaustion urged Keith and Shiro to call it a day.  The furniture was scattered haphazardly around the living room.  They somehow managed to trap the couch in the middle of it all, but at least it was inside the house.  Shiro sat on one end and laid an arm across the back of it, inviting Keith to join him.  “But I thought you hated dogs,” he inquired.

The younger man shrugged and dropped onto the cushion next to Shiro, leaning into him with a huff.  “Ellie was just… damn it, she was just so cute!  And I never said I hate dogs.”

“I specifically remember you referring to them as ‘needy little assholes,’” Shiro said through a chuckle. He adjusted himself on the couch so he could lay across it, pulling Keith down gently against him.

“Well, they are,” Keith muttered, folding his hands on Shiro’s chest and resting his chin atop them.  His brows rose expectantly at him, “Can we?”

“Are you sure?  It’s a lot of work.”

Keith nodded, shimmying himself up so he could nestle his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck.  He closed his eyes with a sigh.  “Wouldn’t you like the company?  I mean, you work days, I work nights.  Gets a little lonely sometimes.”  

Shiro couldn’t deny that.  He hated their opposite schedules, but there wasn’t much they could do, short of one of them quitting their jobs.  “I mean, sure, I’d love to have a dog,” he said with a shrug.  “Let’s just wait until we’re all moved in and settled.  Then we can go to the shelter.”  

Shiro felt Keith’s smile form against his neck.

* * *

Keith glanced around the shelter, hands shoved into his hoodie pockets and a pit weighing heavy in his stomach.  Each kennel was filled, some with more than one dog or even a family of dogs.  This was the same shelter that Ellie had been in, and Keith couldn’t fathom how Lance managed to choose.

He felt Shiro’s hand rest on his back.  “Do you want leave?” he asked, apparently picking up on his uneasy vibes.

Keith frowned.  “No, I just… I want them all.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean… Hang on a sec.”  

Keith watched as Shiro walked over to one of the animal caretakers and exchanged a few words.  When he came back, he tugged Keith into the back corner of the room where there were fewer people. “Sh-Shiro, what are you–”

“Here, babe, look.”  Shiro stopped in front of the last kennel, gesturing to the grey pitbull that stood up as soon as they approached.  He crouched down to meet the dog at eye level, grinning as he cooed, “Hey there, girl.  Just saying hi.  How are ya?”

The dog bounded up to the kennel door, tail wagging, tongue lolled out of her mouth.  She wasn’t exactly a puppy, so her energy wasn’t sky high, but she was noticeably excited.  Shiro slowly offered the back of his hand and let her sniff at it.  He glanced up at Keith, his eyes bright as he told him, “Bailey’s been here the longest.  No one wanted to take her in because she’s a pit, and you hear all that crap people say about pits”

“That’s just stupid,” Keith muttered, crouching beside Shiro and following his lead.  

Bailey pressed her snout up against the kennel door, her nose wet against his hand.  She let out a quiet whine as she began to lick at his fingers, and Keith decided that he couldn’t possibly leave this place without her.

“I love her,” he whispered, wanting nothing more than to get her out of that cage.

Shiro laughed, wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulders.  “Well, we can finally give her a good home.  C’mon.”

After signing a few papers, they were able to take Bailey home, adding to the size of their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr :)
> 
> Username: sword-and-sheith


End file.
